Forum:Partnership with the Lord of the Rings Fanon Wiki
Hi, I'm Darth tom, an administrator on the Lord of the Rings Fanon wiki. Just what is Fanon? You may ask. Well, Fanon is short for Fan-Fiction, where you create characters from your own imagination and write articles about them, imagining up your own Lord of the Rings ideas and writing them down for others to read! Across Wikia there's numerous Fanon sites, such as Star Wars Fanon, Halo Fanon and there will be, undoubtedly, more made. However, we are the only Lord of the Rings Fanon wiki hosted by Wikia, as you are the only Lord of the Rings wiki hosted by Wikia. So, we over at Lord of the Rings Fanon believe that fan sites of the same genre should stick together, to make a more steadfast and organized fan base, and we'd like to offer you a partnership with our wiki. The partnership would be beneficial to both sides, as we would offer assistance to you, whenever you needed it, as you would to us, you would have somewhere to tell all the honest people who create fanon here to go, and we would gain more users from this wiki, and anyone who discovered us first would then discover about you, so this partnership we're offering would be beneficial. So, just why else should you do this? Well, the wiki was founded in 2007, and has had quite a rough past. It never really took off properly, due to bad administration and other factors, and one of the admins left violently after an disagreement, showing an immature personality, and the wiki fell into a state of disrepair. A while ago I, having lots of experience with wiki's and holding positions of responsibility (admin on three wiki's other than Lord of the Rings Fanon and a respected user with official positions on Star Wars Fanon), was made an administrator, and I set to cleaning up the wiki with a vengeance. Policies were created, and all articles not conforming (the very poor ones) were instantly deleted, with a new logo being made and much more cleanup being done. I myself am still in the process of doing major cleanups, yet the wiki looks set to flourish, and we'd like your assistance with this, as we will assist you. So, will you allow the partnership? Please vote below, and, if you oppose, please give a valid reason. 'Fanon sucks' or 'No way' is not a valid reason. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 08:52, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Current Standings *Support (2) *Oppose (0) *Neutral (0) Support #As the proposer, I support this. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 08:53, 8 June 2008 (UTC) #Absolutely! I know of the LOTR Fanon wikis past, and I understand completely when you say that it "has had quite a rough past"! I'm willing to help cleanup it up with you if you want, and I obviously support this partnership.-- 11:54, 8 June 2008 (UTC) #Sounds good! I also will help you with cleanup, if needed. Support from me! 20:58, 9 June 2008 (UTC) *Well, I'm glad to see that! I've never worked with you in the past, but I'm sure that it will be an enjoyable experience. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 13:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Discussion I'll be happy to answer any queries or problems you may have. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 08:52, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'd like to ask what this entails. Is it a merge? Please explain. 20:54, 8 June 2008 (UTC) * a partnership. We acknowledge you as our partners, and offer the things I've already mentioned. (Support etc.) [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 16:26, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, thanks! 20:56, 9 June 2008 (UTC) *If the support still outvotes the opposition tomorrow, we'll close this debate. Any help on the wiki would be appreciated. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 17:10, 15 June 2008 (UTC)